


Recovery

by 360loverpenguin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers, Movie 3: How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Multi, New Berk, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Recovery, Sadness, Sibling Bonding, Snoggletog (How to Train Your Dragon), still crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: "We wave goodbye, we hold on tight to these memories that never die."-------------They said goodbye to their best friends, now the gang has to embark on their hardest journey yet -the long road to recovery.The dragons may be gone, and they could - would never move on entirely, but this marked the start of a new, and brighter future.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be how each member of the gang recovers from saying goodbye to their dragons... I'm still crying.
> 
> Chapter one - Snotlout & Ruff.  
> Chapter two - Hiccup & Astrid.  
> Chapter three - Fishlegs.  
> Chapter four - Ruff & Tuff.  
> Chapter five - Hiccup & Toothless; the second goodbye.
> 
> Oh, and spoilers. Obviously.

Snotlout sighed as he slammed his now empty mug onto the table. Resting his chin in his hand, he let his eyes roam vacantly around the room. He noticed Hiccup and Astrid in the corner, smiling between kisses. Even Tuffnut was dancing with some girl, whose face he didn’t recognize. And here he was, sitting alone in the back of the great hall. It was amazing, how you could feel so alone in a room crowded with people.

Snotlout was no stranger to being alone during Snoggletog, he tried to avoid his father as much as possible, and his mother usually travelled to visit some of her relatives on Berserker Island. For the past five years, he and Hookfang had flown as far as they could, camping on whatever island they happened upon. Not this year; not since the dragons left.

“Hey.” Ruff said simply, plopping onto the seat next to him. He jumped slightly, not noticing the blonde girl walk up to him. “Happy Snoggletog.” he said, nodding towards her in greeting.

“Doesn’t seem so happy to me.” Ruff scoffed, throwing her feet up onto the bench beside her. “This blows.”

It was the first Snoggletog, in almost as long as either of them could remember, that their dragons weren’t there to celebrate alongside them. Sure, they always left to allow their eggs to hatch, but it was only a matter of days before they were back together, as a family.

“How’re things with Fishface?” Snotlout asked, tracing his finger over the worn wood of the table. It was amazing, how much could slip away in such a short time. In less than a year, he had not only lost Hookfang, but any chance he had ever had with the viking girl beside him.

She rolled her eyes, “C’mon Snot, you know I was never really into him. We need things months ago.” She said, offering him a smile. “What about you, how are things with…” Ruff trailed off with a mock-shudder, “Y’know, don’t make me say it.”

Snotlout let out a breathy laugh at that, “Yeah… nothing happened, obviously. I was never in love with her, I just…” he took a deep breath, running a hand through his dark hair. maybe he should just come clean, it wasn’t as if he had anything left to lose.

“With losing Hooky and all, I just… didn’t think I could stand losing you too. So, I thought it would be better to ‘set my sights’ on someone who I had no chance with.” he said, keeping his eyes fixated on the knots worn into the wooden table.

“Bold of you to assume you had a chance with me in the first place.” she said, elbowing him in the side. Snotlout stretched his lips into a forced smile. He had accepted he would never be with her, but hearing her say it…

“I get it though. It’s been weird, not waking up to Barf blowing gas in my face, bugging me to go flying. Do you think this,” she said, gesturing to the room laid out in front of her, “Any of this will ever feel normal again?”

Snotlout shrugged, “Honestly? I don’t know. Stupid Hiccup, why couldn’t he just do something selfish for once in his life and make the dragons stay here.”

Ruff laughed, drawing a smile out of Snotlout. The first real one to grace his face in months. “C’mon Snot, let’s get outta here. If I have to watch any more PDA, I’m gonna puke.” she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the large oak doors of the great hall.

They stepped out into the frigid night air, admiring the arctic paradise of their new island. There had been a break in the seemingly constant snow storms the past few days, leaving a thin white blanket over the village as its’ only trace.

They walked in silence for a while, both of them reminiscing of their past and enjoying each other’s presence. The village was unusually empty, the rest of the Berkians inside celebrating their annual holiday alongside the roaring fire. The only sound was that of the pair’s boots crunching lightly against the fresh white powder on the ground.

“Did you mean it?” Ruff asked, her voice shattering the relaxing silence that had settled over them. Snotlout looked over at her in confusion, “What?” he asked, his breath materializing into a small cloud as he spoke.

“When you said you were afraid of losing me.” she said, burying her face deeper into the furs adorning her shoulders. Snotlout paused, leaving a few paces between them.

“Course I did, Ruff. I wouldn’t lie about something like that, even I’m not that dumb.” he paused, gaging her reaction. She remained silent, her back still facing him. “I’ve loved you ever since we were teenagers, back when we still lived on the Edge.” he said, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. Blue met blue as their eyes collided.

“I just- I wanna make sure I’m not just like all those ‘crushes’ you’ve had before… like Astrid.” she said, crossing her arms in front of her, “Cause I think I like you too.”

Snotlout rolled his eyes, his face breaking out into a grin. “Ruff… I never loved Astrid. We were just kids, I was mostly just messing around cause I thought she was pretty. But with you… I love everything about you. You don’t care what anyone else thinks, you’re unapologetically you. And I know there will never be a boring day on Berk as long as you’re around.”

Ruffnut was glad that her cheeks were already burned from the harsh northern winds as her spoke. “I never knew you were such a sap.” she said, laughing as she grabbed the front of his tunic, crashing her lips against his.

She pulled him deeper into a rough, yet passionate kiss. In that moment, standing out in the freezing cold, together, all their problems melted away, if only for a short time.

The dragons may be gone, and they could - would never move on entirely, but this marked the start of a new, and brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics in the summary are from this video: https://youtu.be/jnMvsgkBPtk
> 
> It's one of the best... and saddest amvs I've ever seen.


End file.
